


Eggnog

by iloveitblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the eggnog was spiked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

Christmas in New York (or any place for that matter) is always hectic.

People rushing to get to stores for last minute shopping sprees and to buy food for the Christmas feast. Everything and everywhere is just so… so crowded.

That’s why once a year, Clint is glad he doesn’t have anyone he’s close enough to to feel obligated to buy a Christmas gift for. That also meant he didn’t receive gifts, but he’s fine with that. Christmas hasn’t really been his favorite holiday anyway.

On Christmas eve, he’s lying down in his bunker, catching up on his reading. He’s long forgotten the title of the book but he remembers the story and the characters as he read on. The landlord, the ex-cop, the jazz player, the brothers, the two girls, and the old lady. Clint was getting reacquainted with them when his phone rang. 

_Barton, Where are you? You’re supposed to be in meeting room 413._

_-P. Coulson_

Clint frowns at the message.

Sure SHIELD was a 24/7 organization - evil never sleeps and all that - but weren’t meetings supposed to be held during mornings? Besides he’s a specialist. He doesn’t do meetings. 

He decides to play along with whatever it was. Maybe Coulson just sent it to the wrong number or something. He put on his shirt and his boots and goes to MR413. 

He knocks three times before opening the door. He’s then assaulted by obnoxious Christmas music and laughter ringing from one end of the room to the other. Clint frowns, peers out the door to see if he’s got the room right - MR413, the plaque says.

"Clint!" Clint turns to the sound of the voice and finds Coulson walking towards him with two beer bottles in hand. "Took you long enough. Here. have a drink." Phil hands him one of the bottles and grins. 

"What’s going on?" 

"It’s a Christmas party. We hardly get to do this, so whenever we could, we celebrate it." Phil continues to grin and is swaying a little. 

"Too much eggnog?"

Phil swats the air in front of him with a frown. “No! I only had one mug. Too many people spiked it though. So its more of just alcoholic poison now.” Phil nods a little too long before he perks up again. “Oh yeah! Natasha says Merry Christmas from Bulgaria!” 

"She did?" Clint can’t help the grin that spreads on his face at the way Coulson is swaying. "She could’ve just texted me."

Phil pouts and Clint tries not to laugh. “You’re right. She didn’t. I lied. but you looked so fidgety and uncomfortable, I had to say something to make you loosen up a bit.” Phil shoved him lightly on the shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Clint’s smile grows fond, “It’s okay. Thank you for trying though.”

"Are you going back to your bunk now?" Phil asks, a little too sadly for Clint’s liking. 

"No, I-"

"Oh right! I got you a gift! Stay here." Phil says before turning to leave. Despite Coulson’s order, Clint followed him to a small tree on the corner of the room where gifts were stacked. Phil studies it for a minute before he picked up a box with red wrapping paper. 

He turns around and almost bumps into Clint. “Whoa, I walk fast.” He comments, clearly confused. Clint tries not to find it adorable, he mostly fails. “Here. I got you a scarf. Guess what’s inside.”

Clint laughs, “Um. A scarf?”

Phil’s eyes widen at him and pats him on the shoulder.”Are your eyes so good it can see through gift wrappers?” Phil asks and Clint shakes his head.

"I’ll open it, okay?" Phil nods at him, and Clint starts to gently pry the tape off of the sides.

"No." Phil whines. "You’re supposed to rip it open. Rip it!"

Clint shakes his head and rips through the packaging. Inside he finds a dark purple scarf and a matching hat. 

"I was gonna get you a sweater, but you don’t like it when your arms are constricted, right?" Phil smiles at him. "At least with the scarf you can stay warm without getting your arm all twisted or something." He shrugs like he hasn’t actually thought about it.

Clint continues to stare at the scarf with a soft smile on his face. “I- Thank you. If- If you had told me you were getting me something I would have found you something.”

Phil waves him off, “There’s always next year.” 

Clint huffs a laugh. “Yeah, I guess there is.”

Christmas is far from Clint’s favorite holiday. Everywhere is hectic and its always so chaotic. But this year, he finds that he doesn’t really mind Christmas that much. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/106053900791/on-the-eleventh-day-of-christmas-anna-gave-to)


End file.
